Immortal Sin
Immortal Sin is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred fifth case of the game and the forty-ninth case of Pacific Bay. It is the fourth case to take place in Innovation Valley, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot The new CEO of Meteor Systems, Teresa Turing, was found stung to death by jellyfish at Meteor Systems' underwater laboratory. As Teresa was pronounced dead by authorities, Karen Knight succeeded Teresa as the firm's CEO. Karen immediately declared Teresa's experiments and research of human immortality dangerous, so she ordered Meteor Systems' employees to shut those departments down before things got out of hand. Amy and the player gathered enough evidence to incriminate Greta Meduse as the killer of her own daughter. In spite of Greta saying she did not kill her daughter, Amy had enough evidence to bust Greta thanks to the player. Greta hated that Teresa did not share the secrets to her research on immortal youth with her own mother, so she knocked her out with the hand weight and placed her in the water in which the jellyfish stung Teresa to death. Amy informed Greta about Teresa's terminal disease, which Yann found out, and which prompted her to start her research in the first place. Greta never knew this and felt that the terminal disease was something Teresa should not have hidden at all. Judge Dante sentenced her to 20 years in jail. Chief Marquez wanted Amy and the player to ensure Karen that she had full oversight on all of Meteor Systems' research given the horrendous events of the case. Chief Marquez then ordered Amy and the player to subdue a break-in in Meteor Systems as they wrapped up the case. Summary Victim *'Teresa Turing' (stung to death by jellyfish) Murder Weapon *'Jellyfish' Killer *'Greta Meduse' Suspects C105KKnight.png|Karen Knight C105GMeduse.png|Greta Meduse C105DEvans.png|Dirk Evans C105Aphro-Dyte.png|Aphro-Dyte C105DrRascher.png|Dr Rascher Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand weights. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses rejuvenating cream. *The killer is female. *The killer has a jellyfish sting. Crime Scenes C105S1A.png|Aqua Laboratory C105S1B.png|Glass Dome C105S2A.png|Gym C105S2B.png|Gym Bag C105S3A.png|Experiment Center C105S3B.png|Mind Swap Chair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aqua Laboratory. (Clues: Torn Paper, Champagne Bottle Tag, Victim's Body; Murder Weapon registered: Jellyfish; Victim identified: Teresa Turing) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Invoice; New Suspect: Karen Knight) *Ask Karen Knight why she purchased so many jellyfish. (Prerequisite: Invoice unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gym) *Investigate Gym. (Prerequisite: Karen interrogated; Clues: Gym Supplies, Faded Book) *Examine Gym Supplies. (Result: Victim’s Badge) *Examine Victim’s Badge. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Fitness Author; New Suspect: Dirk Evans) *Ask Dirk Evans about the book he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Fitness Author unraveled) *Examine Faded Tag. (Result: Bottle Tag; New Suspect: Greta Meduse) *Inform Greta Meduse about her daughter’s death. (Prerequisite: Bottle Tag unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand weights) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Experiment Center. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Trash Bin, Metal Box) *Examine Trash Bin. (Result: Unknown Robot) *Examine Unknown Robot. (New Suspect: Aphro-Dyte) *Ask Aphro-Dyte about working for the victim. (Prerequisite: Aphro-Dyte identified) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Hamster) *Analyze Hamster. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dr Rascher) *Talk to Dr Rascher about his mind swapping experiment. (Prerequisite: Hamster analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Gym Bag; Profile updated: Dr Rascher uses hand weights and eats sushi) *Investigate Gym Bag. (Prerequisite: Dr Rascher interrogated; Clues: Sushi Box, Pill Bottle, Torn Paper) *Examine Sushi Box. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses rejuvenating cream) *Examine Pill Bottle. (Result: Prescription) *Analyze Prescription. (12:00:00) *Question Dirk Evans about the weight gain prescription to the victim. (Prerequisite: Prescription analyzed; Profile updated: Dirk uses hand weights) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Pamphlet) *Ask Greta Meduse about making her daughter pay for her botox procedure. (Prerequisite: Pamphlet restored; Profile updated: Greta uses hand weights and eats sushi) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Karen Knight about her sudden rise to the CEO. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile updated: Karen uses hand weights, eats sushi and uses rejuvenating cream) *Investigate Mind Swap Chair. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Safe, Research Equipment) *Examine Safe. (Result: Bag of Blood) *Analyze Bag of Blood. (09:00:00) *Question Dr Rascher about the victim’s blood. (Prerequisite: Bag of Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Dr Rascher uses rejuvenating cream) *Examine Research Equipment. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Victim Transformation) *Question Aphro-Dyte about the picture of the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim Transformation unraveled; Profiles updated: Aphro-Dyte uses hand weights, Greta uses rejuvenating cram) *Investigate Glass Dome. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tube of Cream, Diving Equipment) *Examine Tube of Cream. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer was stung by a jellyfish) *Examine Diving Equipment. (Result: Hand Weight) *Analyze Hand Weight. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into the Future: Part 4. (No stars) Into the Future: Part 4 *Check up on Aphro-Dyte. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) *Investigate Aqua Laboratory. (Prerequisite: Aphro-Dyte interrogated; Clue: Jellyfish Tank) *Examine Jellyfish Tank. (Result: Jellyfish) *Analyze Jellyfish. (06:00:00) *Question Aphro-Dyte about the poisonous jellyfish. (Prerequisite: Jellyfish analyzed; Reward: Meteor Systems Uniform) *Investigate Experiment Center. (Available after unlocking Into the Future; Clue: Experiment Briefing) *Examine Experiment Briefing. (Result: Dog Experiment) *Analyze Dog Experiment. (09:00:00) *Quiz Karen Knight about the cyborgs experiment. (Prerequisite: Dog Experiment analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mind Swap Chair. (Prerequisite: Karen interrogated; Clue: File Box) *Examine File Box. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Dog Photo) *Question Dr Rascher about the cyborg dog. (Prerequisite: Dog Photo restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title is a pun based on "mortal sin", a serious voluntary sin in direct opposition to one of the ten commandments. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon are jellyfish). *This is one of the cases in which the killer commits domestic homicide for personal gain. *This is one of the cases which end in a cliffhanger to the succeeding case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley